


my love for you is hotter than this steaming cup of tea.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Casual, Domestic Larry, Jealous Louis, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, cupcake baking, harry and louis flat neighbors, harry and louis stranger to boyfriends, harry bakes organic cupcakes, harry has liked louis for ages, harry kindergarten teacher, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson kid fic, louis has a crush on harry, louis is a singer waiting for his big break, louis likes tea, louis sings frozen, louis spills his tea a lot around harry, tattooless harry and louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where louis finds himself baby sitting his sisters four year old baby for a week, and one morning finds himself knocking at his flat neighbors door to look for his lost niece, and he has never been thankful for his niece's stubbornness before, because in the end of the week he got himself a boyfriend for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this like 4 months ago and I apologize for using frozen for the disney movie, My baby niece was a little obsessed with frozen at that time so yeah. Enjoy reading this short fic. I tried HAHA

"Are you sure you can do this, you really don't mind?" Charlotte asks for the umpteenth time since they arrived 2 hours ago.

"Positive sis" He smiles and puts his thumbs up, while patting his four year old niece slightly in the head.

"we're going to have loads of fun right princess?" He smiles at his 4 year old niece and the girl nods a big grin plastered in her face.

"Behave yourself, Ginny alright?" Her sister says one last time to the kid giving her a peck in the forehead.

"Yes Mommy, have a safe trip" The kid sweetly says to her mum giving her one last hug goodbye.

"All her vitamins and things to do are listed in a notebook in her bag just call me if you need something and t-" "Okay Charlotte I get it, just go and have fun, Relax my darling sister" Louis announces putting his hands on both her sisters shoulder and he gave her one kiss on the cheek. "Good bye and Enjoy" He bids and pushed her out of the door before she can protest any longer.

She is heading to a one week vacation with his husband in Bahamas, for their 5 year anniversary, which Louis planned along with his brother-in-law, he is just the best brother, Now he is basically left with his 4 year old niece to take care of, and he has no idea how in the hell he can manage to do it. But he has already been asked to baby sit her when she was just 11 months what can be the difference right? She is still a kid and it'll probably be easier now since she can already be talked to properly, and diaper changing won't be a problem anymore, but looks like Louis just thought so.

-

"Uncle Louis can we go outside?" Ginny says when she approached Louis who is reading a book in the couch.

"Sorry honey it's too cold today, and you might catch a cold" Louis says to the child,who is still frowning. "How about we just watch a movie? What movie would you like sugar?" Louis suggests with a smile hoping the kid gives in.

"Frozen?" Ginny asks putting his brows up in a question as if she's discussing a great deal.

"Yes, Anything you want" Louis nods.

"With popcorn?" The girl smiles a little more making Louis' heart melt because she looks so adorable.

"with popcorn" Louis agrees again and Ginny jumps up and down giddily, as Louis sets up the DVD player on his living room and she got her blankets, and pillows where they can lay down on the ground.

"Can we make a blanket fort Uncle lou?" She asks with a mischievous grin, Louis shakes his head because it would be troublesome and besides he'll be using a lot more blankets that means more washing, but then Louis sees the apparent change of mood from his niece so he quickly takes back what he has said. "Okay, But we're going to fold it up later before going to sleep alright Gin?" He smiles and the hug that her little niece gave him, was worth it. "Yes, Thank you Uncle Louis" and so they prepare the popcorn, and took out more blankets for the fort that they were going to make, and it was actually a success, that it was stable enough to be lay down inside, so instead of the flat screen TV they just ended up watching Frozen on the laptop, Ginny snuggled up on Louis' chest, popcorn all over the place.

He is very close to Ginny since He usually visits their house that is just a 30 minute drive from his flat at London.

He has been more close to Charlotte, when their parents died 8 years ago it was a tragic time for the both of them, thankfully their parents insured them, with everything, house, food,and education most importantly.

It was just sad that their parents didn't even see them have their own families, and see their grandchildren and such.

When the movie finished Ginny was already half asleep in his chest.

"Hey Love we still have to take a bath and brush your teeth, up now" Louis gently coaxes the adorable little girl on his chest.

She obliges and Louis puts her in her pajamas then she fell asleep in no time. It's just like his usual routine, see not even hard, just 6 more days Louis thinks. Besides it's very fulfilling for him it's like he is already a proud parent.

He folds up all the blankets they used for their makeshift fort, and fixed himself to sleep too, setting up an early alarm so when Ginny wakes up there's already breakfast like they always do every morning when he lived at her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so they meet !

Louis was woken up by his alarm and painstakingly pushed himself up to prepare food, and with his luck and dumbness saw that he didn't even have milk nor butter, to make a pancake or even eat cereal with.

He checked the little girl at the guests room to see if she was still tucked in bed sleeping and thankfully she was still sleeping soundly, so he can still run to tescos for a 20 minute grocery shopping before the girl wakes up, and wishes for food.

So he wears a decent shirt, his trackiesn and fetched his phone and wallet, before locking the door and making his way down to the nearest grocery store at his place.

He bought milk, pancakes, bread, butter, coco pops, vegetables, fruits and a lot more food that he and his niece needed to survive the whole week healthy. Well he was a great Uncle, he gave himself a pat in the back in his mind as he strides back up to his flat, opening the door, not even noticing it was unlocked, he puts down all he that he has bought in the kitchen top, humming a song he heard from the streets when he realized the door was basically opened.

He checked if Ginny was still at her room, and Louis literally almost passed out when he didn't saw the 4 year old on the bed, he checked under the bed, in the bathroom, his bedroom and every corner, and even the closets and cupboards and the kid was no where in the flat and fuck Louis was in the verge of having a panic attack, then he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, checked who it was and with his sheer bad luck it was his sister. He took a long breath, in then out, to calm himself deliberating further if he should answer or not and just tell her he was still sleeping but Charlotte knows him well enough that he wakes up pretty early, and so he just answered and prayed to God for help.

"Hi" He says.

"Hi Lou, How are you?"

"Good, Had great sleep yeah" He nods even if she can't see him.

"Where's Ginny? Has she been a good girl?" She asks with concern.

"I.. Uh she is still sleeping, Yeah more than I babysit at yours really, she's been great" He says hoping his stutter has gone unnoticed and thankfully it did.

"Okay Lou, Thank you really, kiss her for me yeah? Take care of my baby, Love you both loads" Charlotte bids.

"It's a pleasure sis, Just enjoy yourself, bye Love you" He says and ends the call immediately before he starts to cry and say sorry for losing her child.

Louis was worst at situations like this, because his mind gets the best of him, always clogging up his logical thinking with negativity and worst possible endings of the dilemma he was in, he fell on the floor hands on his face, eyes already wet with panicky tears.

He inhaled and exhaled, took a long sigh then stood up even if his knees were wobbly, because if Ginny went out or was taken they won't be long gone yet maybe they were just below his floor or pass the streets, or just a corner away and so he walked out to knock at his neighbours door, but before he can do so, the door opened revealing his little niece with a big grin in her face holding a cookie in her small hands.

"Uncle Lou!" The girl screamed happily and wrapped his arms around Louis' legs, and Louis has never been so glad and relieved in his life yet he was a bit furious.

He kneeled down and hugged the girl back, sniffling like a mother.

"Ginny Oh my God, You got me so worried, are you okay?" He says with tears checking the girls face for a trace of hurt or bruise, but there was none except for a trace of milk in her lips, and some cookie crumbs.

"I'm good uncle Lou" She whines looking at Louis confused as to why his uncle was acting that way.

"Why are you crying, Uncle Lou?" She asks in concern and wiped at Louis' cheeks.

"Me, will kiss the tears away" The kid says with a smile and Louis' heart melted as the little girl rained his face with kisses.

"Aw" A voice of a man literally awed from above them and Louis was pulled out from him and the little girls moment.

He looks up and was stunned when he saw one of the most gorgeous people he has seen in his life, Maybe he was exaggerating a little but no, he hoped he did, but he wasn't.

Louis figured the guy had long hair because it was up in a bun, his eyes were green, and he has cute thin lips like a girls but it suits him pretty well, and Louis wants to touch or even kiss it if he can. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt, thin enough to give Louis a peek at his stomach, and shorts showing of little of his thighs, his knees and legs, No Louis didn't stare at them, okay maybe a little.

"Who are you?" He asked with a grimace, standing up and pulled Ginny to his side, trying to look intimidating which was just funny because he was looking up at the boy.

"Harry Styles" He says with a smile holding up his hands.

"Wow, You even have the decency to introduce yourself even when you practically kidnapped my niece" Louis sassed, rolling his eyes.

The bloke, Harry apparently, lets out a loud laugh, literally a madman laugh, his mouth was wide open and his eyes were tearing up, holding his stomach with his hand and the other on the door to support him from falling.

"Oh hell no, I am not a kidnapper" He says in between laughs and Louis was not at all impressed with the attitude the boy was showing, and so he slowly backed off.

"Okay, wait" Harry breaths out to even his breath then speak again "Let me explain, I saw her wandering in the corridor so I asked her what she wanted, said she was hungry and so I invited her in my flat. I just liked kids so much I got a tad carried away playing with her." Harry finishes sounding genuinely sincere.

"Pedo" Louis huffed under his breath looking down.

"What did you say?" Harry asks with an inquisitive up of his brows.

"nothing." Louis lied and turned around with an exasperated sigh.

"Bye Mr. Styles" The girl grins waving to the guy, and Louis pulls the girl slightly to follow him in the flat and shut the door.

"Uncle Lou are you okay now?" The girl pouts.

"No miss we still have to talk about what you've done" Louis says calmly as to not shout at the little girl and scare her.

"What did I do?" She pouts.

"Didn't I and your mom told you not to talk to strangers?" Louis asked with a hard voice. She nods.

"and what did you do?" Louis asks disappointment evident on his face.

"But Mr. Styles isn't a stranger, besides he had cookies and milk I was hungry" The girl reasoned out, stomping his foot on the floor.

"No Ginny It still isn't right to just go out on your own" He lectures shaking his head. "No, Movies for 2 days then" Louis announces and the girls eyes growed animatedly in shock.

"No Frozen?" She pouts.

"No" He says in a poker face, the sadness in the girls face makes Louis want to smack himself and bring back what he said, but no this punishment has to be done.

"I'm going to tell you to Mum" The girl turns around and stomps her way angrily to her room.

Oh fuck, Charlotte didn't know what happened. Louis thought, but she can say it later when she calls again, atleast she won't panic and get a flight back here and ruin their vacation right? Louis says all in his mind striding his way to the guest rooms.

She saw Ginny holding his little Elsa doll and talking to it with a frown in her face.

"Uncle Lou is lame, we can't watch a movie" She says to the doll as if it's a living thing.

"Mr. Styles is cooler, He got me cookies and milk and he told me we'd be playing in the snow" The girl frowns and brushed the dolls hair. Louis was tad sad on what he heard, the last thing he wants is the little girl hating him, but he had to stand his ground.

"C'mon now Love, let's give you a shower and play something Yeah?" Louis says cheerfully, yet the girl didn't even look at him, just continued combing the dolls hair.

Louis thought of a plan, Okay it must be a little embarrassing for him but the kid is the only one who is going to see him right?, He didn't take drama in high school for nothing.

So here goes nothing. He knocks two times on the wooden door.

"Ginny?" doing his smallest girly voice, which isn't too hard for him.

making the girl turn her head, making Louis beam in delight.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Louis bellows in a song, doing everything he remembered from the movie. Every flick of the arm every dance and lyric as if he was in the movie itself.

Soon enough the girl was already standing up and mimicking his every dance and song, and they end up on the living room carpet laughing and catching their breaths.

"One more Uncle Lou, One more" Ginny stands up, and tries to pull Louis up from the floor.

"Uncle Lou is melting, Bye" He says dramatically closing his eyes and made his body droop and still on the floor even if his chest still heaving up and down.

"I'll make you your own flurry" Ginny says and waves a hand through the air and Louis stands up slowly, like he is being revived.

"Thank you Princess, now I can go wherever I want" He bows down to the girl and they end up belting more from the Frozen soundtrack until they were too tired to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be wonderful talk to me on tumblr (5sexoflarry-x)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was on his laptop while Ginny was on the bed trying to sleep. 

"Uncle Lou, I can't sleep without my blanky" the girl pouts sitting up on the bed. 

"Didn't you have it last night?" Louis asks closing his laptop screen to face the girl. 

"Yes" 

"Where is it now then?" 

"I left it at uncle Harry's place" the girl says sheepishly. 

"Then we're just going to get a new one" Louis decides because as much as he wants to see the hot human being again, it won't do because Louis will just have a crush --not that he doesn't have yet, still seeing the man apparently named Harry will just make him want to run his hand through his curls.

"But mum and dad gave me that for my birthday" Ginny frowns in protest. 

"We-" Louis was interupted when the door bell rang, he stands up and waits for it to ring again. It's weird because he's not expecting anyone today, or any other day really.

"Uncle Lou" Ginny whines

"Wait here" He says sternly and walks to open the door. 

He has to look up slightly to be face to face with the hot guy from earlier, Harry, smiling sheepishly down at him. Louis didn't know what to say, because he was not planning on this to happen. He doesn't have a script revised in his mind for this scenario.

"Uh, W-What is it?" Louis stutters a little, looking down on Harry's collarbones that are exposed through his loose knitted sweater, instead of his green eyes, so he won't be too distracted, yet he can't help but think of sucking the boy's colarbones and mark him. 

"Ginny left this at mine earlier" Harry hands the blanket with a picture of Elsa from frozen neatly folded. And he smiles again, And Louis noticed he has dimples wow how can he be so perfect, a part of Louis' mind swoons.

"Okay thank you" Louis says genuinely still unable to look at Harry's eyes directly. 

"Gin, Honey your blanket is here" He decides to call the little girl, since it looks like Harry actually has really good intentions.

"Mr. Styles" Ginny exclaims full of glee running to the door. Louis backs out a little to give space to the girl.

"Hi Sweetums, here's your blanket, and I got you one more thing" Harry kneels down to come face to face with the little girl.

Louis watches as Harry interacts with the little girl, and it looks so natural, like he was born to be with kids. 

Harry gets a small glass ball from his back, a snow globe louis assumes. 

"Wow" Ginny exclaims, opening his palm to receive the gift from Harry, He shakes it before putting it down the kids hands. 

"A snowglobe, I can only give you that for now. We'll play outside next time there's snow" Harry promises Ginny with a big grin in his face. 

"Yay, Oh look Olaf, Anna and Elsa is inside. Thank you Mr. Styles" Ginny beams "Uncle Lou can you hold this for me please, I can't hug Mr. Styles" Ginny smiles up at Louis and Louis internally rolls his eyes but gets the snowball anyway. 

Harry hugs Ginny back and Louis genuinely smiles at him for the first time and the boys green eyes shines brighter, giving Louis a tooth showing grin. Him and Ginny whisper a few times Louis unable to hear it and being a tad jealous, he's not sure if he is jealous of The kid or Harry. 

"Hey now it's nearly past your bedtime" Louis interupts the sweet scene. 

The little girl unclasps her arms around Harry "Can you stay until I fall asleep Uncle Haz?" Ginny requests. 

"Go ask your Uncle Lou" Harry says and looks at Louis, and Louis almosts melts from his look and the way his name came out from such a beautiful lips, in such wonderful sound, and how does he even know his name?

"Can he uncle Lou?, Please he will sing me a lullaby and tell great stories" Ginny bargains with her puppy dog eyes now at Louis' feet almost on her knees begging. and who can say no to that?

"If he is willing, okay then" Louis says and the glee of the girl was enough for Louis to sacrfice his own building feelings for the curly lad. 

Louis waits in the living room as Harry sings the little girl to sleep, and Louis may or may not set a recorder beside the door of the room, because Harry's voice was beautiful, and Louis can listen to it too if ever his insomnia hits him. No one will ever know it. 

Louis hears the door open then shut slowly so he looks up and pauses the movie which was playing in his laptop. 

"Hey want a tea first before you go?" Louis offers not thinking of what he just said, before it left his mouth. 

"Yeah sure" Harry nods politely and sit on the couch, just beside where Louis sat. Louis stands up and walks to the kitchen forgetting to remove his earphones so he basically got chocked slightly by the tangled wires, thankfully his laptop didn't got pulled down the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, his face in obvious humour. 

"Ye-Yeah" Louis clumsily removed the earbuds and threw it, cursing at it in the process. 

When Louis got in the kitchen, he heard a muffled laugh from the living room, He didn't know whether to be mad or proud of himself because he made the boy laugh with his clumsiness. He makes the boy tea, making sure to add milk and a little sugar hoping that he got the boys tea preference right. 

"You do realize I can easily add poison in your drink, before you laughed at me" Louis says with a smirk as he walks to the couch with two cups of hot tea, Harry looks at him in horror, He was speechless just gaping at Louis as if he was actually terrified of him.

"Nah, was just kidding I won't kill you with such reason, I'd probably kill you because of stealing Ginny's attention. But I won't do that too, because I'm too pretty to get my hands be stained with your blood" Louis rambles on as he sits on the other side of the couch, away from Harry as much as possible to prevent pouncing at the boy, Louis has the worst self control when in proximity of hot guys.

"Here, I thought of you to be a guy who likes milk in tea, I hope I'm right. It would be a proper bummer if I'm wrong" Louis says passing along the steaming tea. Harry still looking at him, his facial expression has now soften. 

"Go on now love, I was just kidding. Loosen up" Louis laughs a little and Harry smiles and picks up his tea, sipping on it. 

"Wow this tastes better than Liam's tea" Harry beams, and Louis' hand shakes a little, with the mention of a guy's name, making him spill his tea, stinging his pajama clad thighs. 

"Oh shit fuck" he curses putting down the steaming cup, jumping and patting his thighs. 

"Was it something I said?" Harry asks suddenly, after Louis has settled down again still a little uncomfortable with his wet pj's.

"N-No t'was hot, burnt my tongue" Louis stutters. 

"O..kay?" Harry says and sip on his tea again. 

"haven't introduced myself properly. How uncivilized of me, I'm Louis" Louis politely smiles at Harry. 

"Oh I am Harry Styles, the pedo" Harry smirks and Louis gapes at him, he heard what Louis said Oh gosh how embarassing this is. 

"Oh My, I'm so sorry i was just a little flustered earlier" Louis apologizes in a haze, and accidentally kicked the tea cup on the table. Spilling it on his socked feet, making the white kitten print look brown, and on the floor. Note to self do not drink a very hot tea while you're with Harry Styles. Louis curses a few times removing his socks and threw it on the floor.

"Do you like being spilled with hot tea or something? A weird fetish of some sort?" Harry asks apalled. 

"No Harry I am simply trying if I can be immune to heat so if ever I bring you a star I won't be burned" Louis rolls his eyes, but pats himself at the back for his great pick up line, that made Harry blush and look down, great save Tommo, one point for you. 

"Shit" Louis curses again inspecting his left foot.

"Hey let me see that" Harry kneels to inspect Louis' reddening foot.

"This looks bad, do you have an ointment?" Harry peers up at him, and no Louis isn't gonna get a boner by imagining Harry sucking him off, no.

"I don't have one" Louis says, and hisses when harry pokes at his burn. 

"Sorry, just let me get an ointment from mine." Harry says and run to the door and in a minute he was back holding a first aid kit, and he went to the kitchen walking out holding a basin and cold water. 

"Woah, Hold on there boys scout It's just a minor burn I'm not bitten by a snake or something" Louis rolls his eyes trying to hide his over beating heart, hoping that it can't be heard because he is fairly certain it's sound is vibrating all over the place with all the fondness he is feeling for this boy he barely knows. 

Harry gently dabs on his left foot with a cold cloth, rubs ointment on it and wrap it with a soft gauze. It was so gentle that Louis felt like he was being massaged to sleep.

"there, wrapped it up myself it even has a little bow in it" Harry says with a proud grin, and Louis wants to poke his dimples if it wasn't for the literal red bow in his foot. 

"You didn't" Louis says in disbelief staring at his foot. 

"Oh I did" Harry says and stood up. 

"It's almost midnight, Thanks for the tea Louis, Please refrain from spilling them on yourself your skin is too precious to get damaged" Harry smirks before letting himself out of the door, leaving Louis flustered with a boner and a ribbon tied around his foot. All he can say is 'Fuck Harry Styles' someday he literally hopes he will and noone may ever know.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I ask Mr. Styles for a cupcake? He said he would make me a cupcake today" Ginny asks as he munch on her cereal.

"Why do you call him Mr. Styles?" Louis asks in curiosity.

"Uh..mum told me to call strangers by there second name because it's polite" The child explains. "So can I get a cupcake from him?" The kid asks again. 

"He's probably still sleeping, let's just wait if he shows up, I'm sure he will if he promised you a cupcake" Louis says taking a drink of his tea. As if on cue his doorbell rings. 

Louis stands up and opens the door.

"Good Morning, and I bare cupcakes" Harry enthusiastically says, holding a tupperware in his big hands. 

"Morning" Louis says rolling his eyes, and he stepped away from the door to let the boy in. In less than 24 hours he has slowly grown comfortable and fond of the boy. He's like a 10 year old in a body of a man Louis observes. 

"Mr. Styles!" Ginny grins back, hugging Harry's legs. 

"Oh Ginny dear, just call me Uncle Haz, here" Harry says kissing the kids temple. 

"Alright, Cupcakes!!" The kid shouts and gets the container and run to the table and started devouring the cupcakes. 

"I'll let her kill you first if he gets too hyper and go on a killing spree" Louis whispers to Harry with a playful glare. 

"Don't worry I make sugar-free cupcakes, organic even." Harry says with a smile. 

"Wow, I'm not even surprised" Louis scowls going back to the table. 

"Want tea?" Louis offers. 

"Nah, I just drank one made by Liam when we had our morning run." Harry says taking a sit beside Ginny patting her head. "Take it easy now love" Harry cooes affectionately giving the glass of milk for the kid to drink. 

"This is the best Uncle Haz" Ginny exclaims crumbs of the cupcake flying from his mouth. 

"Don't talk when your mouth is full, honey" Louis reminds sternly. 

"Yes listen to your dad" Harry jokes. 

"He is not even my dad" Ginny whines.

"Yes he is and I am your mom" He says, wiping the mouth of the little girl to remove the crumbs. 

"What!?" Louis and Ginny asks simultenously. 

"No" Louis says, while Ginny whines pulling his hair slightly in pretend frustration "My life has been a lie!" And Harry laughs and high-fives the little girl, both of them in hysterics, as if they have known each other for years and Louis feels so betrayed but can't hide his blush, because Harry just basically implied they're married. 

\--

The two boys decided to go out for a walk for the day because the weather is great and Ginny insisted they'd go biking in the park, and get hotdogs. 

"Do you really have to take pictures every passing time?, we've just been here for 30 minutes and you have already 20 polaroid photos, isn't that a bit of a waste on film?" Louis rolls his eyes as he bites on his hotdog.

*click* 

"The hell!?" Louis immediately covers his mouth because of the cursing. 

*click* and Harry takes a picture of him again. 

And wow the boy isn't even a bit subtle with the picture taking, and with this Louis is officially,and utterly annoyed but infatuated with this long haired curly boy. 

"Pictures are treasured memories Louis, and every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure" Harry starts and belts out the whole song, opening his arms in the air and of course the kid joins in with him, singing in front of Louis who just stares at them in great disbelief, people starting to think they are performing for money, so they throw a few dimes and penies even a dollar was left on the bench Louis was sitting in. 

Louis was there just watching a little embarassed but nonetheless awed, the he recorded the whole thing in his phone camera. 

"That was exhausting" Harry pants when he promps down the bench carrying Ginny to make her sit at his lap.

"I'm hungry" Ginny whines. "Alrighty then let's grab some lunch" Louis announces and Harry cheered like a 4 year old, Louis wasn't even surprised.

\---

"You have a really nice voice, have you tried auditioning on talent shows or summat?" Louis asks as he takes a big bite from his burger. They decided to go to the nearest diner that Louis always eats at, they were situated in a booth near the window Louis sat infront of Harry and Ginny. 

"I used to be in a band, it didn't work out so we decided to just part ways" Harry answers helping Ginny through her drink. 

"Well you should definitely try again, If I were an xfactor judge I'd definitely give you a 'yes'" Louis puts his thumbs up with a genuine smile in his face. 

"You do realize that you can't make me pay all of our food through flattery right?" Harry jokes, his cheeks tinted red. 

"Oh was I that obvious?" He laughs "But seriously though, I'm spitting out proven facts here" Louis says firmly taking a sip from his straw.

"Well nonetheless I still am gonna pay, Not taking complains. It's my treat." Harry says with finality, Louis unable to protest because of his pride that he doesn't like being stepped on, but who cares though it's free and he should just be thankful. 

"Thanks, but when we eat again next time it's gonna be on me." He says because of course he has to wound himself up.

"Yeah sure, How about you? What does Louis Tomlinson, like doing or aspire doing?" Harry asks with a sly grin, his focus not all on Louis as he wipes the four year olds mouth with a table napkin, and Louis is gushing because He looks like a mother and he is amused and awed. 

"Oh me? I like singing too, Love it actually especially theater I want to be a proper theater actor, or director if given the chance. It would be a damn dream come true!" Louis exclaims immediately putting his hands over his mouth when the curse word went past his lips. 

"Oops, Sorry" He smiles sheepishly taking one greasy chip from his plate, and Harry just laughs a little, and Louis most definitely did not swoon. 

"Why not try out in some theater workshops? Or in some auditions in the local town, they held seasonal plays all the time. My friends always send me invites" Harry suggests. 

"I did, and will always try out every time I see flyers and posters but I never get picked. Still trying though" Louis perks up. 

"Well that's a great spirit, I could recommend you to my friends if you'd like, I'm sure they'd love you" Harry beams enthusiastically. 

"Really? Thanks, That would be lovely" He exclaims actually excited. 

"But in one condition" Harry says making Ginny finish her glass of water. 

"what?" 

"Sing with me and show me what you got, So I can't make a fool of my self if I reccomend you, Deal?" Harry offers. 

"Deal" Louis answers without an afterthought because he is determined to prove himself worthy of even a small part on a play.

He watches Harry wipe Ginnys hands with a napkin and feed her the last remnants of the crisps and mushed potatoes she was eating. 

"Can we get ice cream?" Ginny suddenly asks and Harry looks at Lou as to ask permission so he nods.

"Okay, Now go to the washroom and wash your hands darling" Harry says to the little girl softly.

"Then ice cream?" She whispers and Harry nods as he watches Ginny run off to the washroom with a triumphant grin.

"So Karaoke night or just a simple acoustic singalong at your flat?" Harry asks. 

"A singalong would be the most convenient one since I can't really go out because of Ginny" Louis explains. 

"I'll bring my guitar over then" Harry beams, and Louis just nods pleased, very pleased. 

"Let's go now" Ginny comes back and pull Harry's hand eagerly, and Louis wants to feel jealous but fond is what he actually feels. He may or may not be imagining a future family with Harry, it's just normal right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey love, I won't be here when you go, but say Hi to your mom for me alright?" Harry says from Ginny's room because the kid once again requested for Harry's lullabies and bed time stories because Louis is just lame with those things, and it seems to come so naturally for Harry. 

"It's okay uncle Haz, but where are you going?" The kid asks, and Louis thinks he should not be listening to this but he is curious as hell. 

"I promised Uncle Liam I will go with him somewhere very important, tomorrow then the next day." Harry explains softly, and so Louis took this as a cue to go back to watching tv on the couch, upset that Harry won't be here in the next 2 days. 

Well they are technically neighbors but the next few weeks will already be busy for Louis with school and everything and they haven't even had their singalong, because Harry was also busy the whole day. 

But without Louis to hear, Harry and Ginny continue to talk. 

"But we will see each other in school right?" Ginny asks with a pout. 

"Ofcourse love, no need to miss me too much" Harry jokes as he pats Ginnys head. 

"I won't be the one missing you, it will be uncle Lou" Ginny smiles. 

"Oh really bud? How do you say so? He doesn't even like me the way i like him" Harry states sadly. 

"He does Uncle Haz" Ginny says and Harry actually feels his heart flutter. 

"How can you say so kiddo? Know all about liking people now?" Harry teases tickling the girls tummy. 

"He looks at you the way mommy looks at daddy" Ginny says as he giggles, and Harry stops because he was suddenly a little overwhelmed that he wants to shout how happy he is, because Louis probably actually likes him back. 

"Shhh now,You're too young to be thinking such things honey, so go to sleep" Harry says because then he tells a short little story before he goes out to see Louis already sleeping on the couch, the tv left open in some random lifestyle channel. 

Harry fetches a blanket from Louis' room and he tucks him on the couch, cleaning the stray chips on the floor. He leaves a thank you note and kisses his temple one time before he goes back to his flat, with a very satisfied grin in his lips. 

"Liam fucking Payne, I think I actually have a freaking chance!" He exclaims upon entering him and his bestmates flat. 

"Wow Harry it's 11 fucking PM, and people are asleep at this time" Liam sighs and sits up at the couch. 

"I don't fucking care, I am damn happy and I need a drink Man, Be the good supporting bestfriend and let me talk my feelings out for him, with a can of cheap beer." Harry says walking to the fridge to fetch two cans of beer they have. 

"You do realize that tomorrow is a big day for me right? Meeting the parents of the girl I am going to marry?" Liam states but he takes the beer from Harrys ourstretched hand. 

"Oh shut up I damn know, but do you also happen to forget that i am coming with you, even if I am actually missing a chance to have a singalong with my ultimate crush and to get a possible first kiss?, so just listen this would just be short" Harry says jumping beside Liam wrapping his arms around his shoulder. 

"Okay, Jesus. Say it all out, Harold" Liam rolls his eyes and Harry starts to tell a monologue of each feature of Louis and how it comes so perfectly with this and that and just how beautiful he is, and they end up sleeping at 4am in the couch a little too drunk from the alcohol and Louis, Harry is actually drunk from Louis' very long eyelashes that brush through his cheekbones when he blinks, and Harry is seriously very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a little change of pov but it's only in this part, the remaining 2-3 parts will probably all Louis' pov again :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, the next part will be posted asap, and don't worry harry will be there already YAYYYY


End file.
